Ciclo Vicioso
by BornInTheFall
Summary: Ele vai...Ele volta.E ela sempre á espera de sua volta que não volta. DG in Hoggy


Ciclo Vicioso  
  
E lá vai ele de novo...Os cabelos loiros platinados, em contraste com os  
olhos cinzas, que nada deixam transparecer.Olhos cinza que um dia já ostentaram seu brilho,igual ao brilho simultâneo de mil estrelas, mas que  
hoje jazem mortas em algum lugar que eu desconheço daquele homem.Porque talvez a alma seja a única coisa que eu desconheça desse homem um ano mais velho que eu a quem Dumbledore resolveu dar uma "segunda chance", sempre a afirmar ter motivos o suficiente para crer em sua regeneração.Porém, este ainda ostenta o ar de superioridade que sempre teve (e que eu duvido que um  
dia irá perder), e o vazio na alma e no coração ("Um Malfoy não tem coração, Weasley, desista de mim!") que eu tanto anseio por preencher (mais  
uma vez...). Todas as manhãs, ele chega aqui em Hogwarts por volta das 8:00 da manhã, e pelo menos o defeito do atraso eu posso garantir que Malfoy não tem: é tão pontual que faz dupla com o relógio.E segue então para o Salão Principal, onde já estou á esperá-lo, á séculos ali, criando raízes de nervosismo pela demora dele, mesmo sabendo que ele virá apenas daqui á uma, duas horas.Ás  
vezes chego até á acordar três horas antes, pura de ansiedade de vê-lo,  
mesmo sabendo morrer diante dos olhares de cobiça da parte feminina da escola.Ahh!A maneira com que o olham...Devorando-o com os olhos...Também, não é pra menos...Porém, o que mais machuca são os olhares com os quais ele  
responde á elas...Faz-me roxa, vermelha, verde, rosa, azul, branca de  
raiva!  
E depois ele vem (vinha...Tenho que me acostumar a colocar o verbo no passado) com aquele sorriso...Primeiro, o sorriso de superioridade, sabendo  
(e muito bem) da influência que exerce sobre mim (e sobre o resto da  
população feminina de Hogwarts).Depois, aquele sorriso de "cachorro sem dono": "Pardon, Mon Cher!Eu simplesmente não resisto á tentação de ver como eu levo vantagem sobre o resto dos garotos de Hogwarts...De te ver ficar da cor de seu próprio cabelo!" E ele dá (dava...Mon Dieu!) o último dos seus sorrisos antes de me beijar, o que me conquistava, que sorria só pra mim:  
um sorriso alegre, lembrando de meu muito bem fundado ciúme...  
E agora, tudo o que faço é esperar por ele...O motivo da briga?"Vocês querem uma lista?", ele diria.Bem, se querem, continuaram a querer.O meu  
ciúme e dele juntos tornaram-se tão explosivos que beiravam o insuportável.Enquanto não discutíamos, nos beijávamos.Eu não queria só uma relação carnal.Ele se auto-denominou meu namorado naquela tarde de chuva.Eu  
não precisava de um namorado para beijar.Poderia beijar qualquer um...  
  
*******  
Flashback  
  
- ...Beijar qualquer um! - É assim, então?Vai sair dessa sala á fora, beijando quem estiver afim?Não  
vai, nem por um mísero segundo, pensar em mim?Não é á mim que você  
quer?Então está bem, Virginia Weasley.Você está livre. - Sentiu algo afundar dentro de si.Ele havia entendido tudo da pior maneira possível...  
- Oras, Draco!É isso o que me preocupa...  
- O que?Você realmente conseguiria beijar outra pessoa sem remorso algum?Pois bem!Há muitas garotas lá fora...Se eu estalar os dedos, elas vem correndo! - com tal corte, esqueceu-se totalmente do que dizia antes de ser  
interrompida.  
- Ah, então aquelas cantadas não eram para me provocar, mesmo!Afinal,  
quando você cansasse da Weasley, já tinha mercadoria a sua espera, não?Sabe, parece, mas nem é assim tão engenhoso...Eu deveria ter pensado  
nisso antes. Eu adorava ver você brava daquele jeito - O modo como ele colocou o verbo no passado fê-la ter vontade de chorar - Pra mim era importante saber que  
você se importava comigo.Era a prova que eu tinha de que eu não estava  
perdendo meu tempo...Mas parece que as provas foram forjadas. - Ele já batia a porta, não sem antes lançar um olhar magoado á ruiva que já sentia  
os olhos ardidos de lágrimas.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
******  
  
Draco foi bem mais rápido á se acostumar com os verbos do passado do que eu...Quase me fez chorar, a maneira fria e magoada com a qual ele falava.  
E, agora tudo o que posso fazer é observá-lo de longe...Um vaivém  
doloroso.Um ciclo vicioso.  
E lá vai ele de novo... 


End file.
